A twist of Fate
by ValeForce
Summary: When Sora discovers a Stange heartless he sets out on a new adventure with her. Oh, and she has a Keyblade. OC/Riku Adventure, Tragedy, Mystery, Romance.  If it sucks tell me, could possibly change rating.


(I've had this idea for a while, so, when I had time, I just wrote it. But I'm still updating on Sunday's, maybe Wednesdays as well. I don't know. But enjoy the story.)

Chapter 1

The finding of a name.

A world so dark…

"_The door is still shut…"_

A sea of endless torment…

"_But don't be afraid…"_

A being so malevolent…

"_And don't forget-"_

A light in the distance…

"_You are the mightiest weapon of all."_

A new beginning…

"_You are the one who will open the door"._

I woke up to someone shouting. Is that the word? Shouting? I can't remember. I see the world for the first time through…eyes? Yes, eyes, that's the word. And what are these…hands? I flex my fingers, wiggling them to make sure they are real. I looked down at my body and gasp.

I wore tattered…clothes? Ugh, I hate forgetting things. Black tattoos of flames ran up and down my arms. I think they were on my neck but I couldn't be sure. My pants ended short of my upper shin, and I could see that the tattoos were there as well.

A noise to my right. Instinctively, I roll to one side as an unfamiliar weapon smashes down where I once was. It was shaped like a key, and I hissed at the sight of it. I don't know why, but I looked up into the face of my attacker, ignoring my primal urge to pounce on whoever he or she was.

It was a young boy, around seventeen years. His hair was brown and spiky, wearing a small black vest rimmed with gray lining. Underneath it was a blue shirt, the bottom half of it changing to red. He wore a blue belt, but I couldn't tell if it was on tight, or hung loosely. His jeans were black and ended right under his knee; on the sides were red bags. He wore a necklace that looked like a crown and had ocean blue eyes.

Ignoring every thought to run, I stood up from my crouching position. The boy looked confused, as if I had done something he hadn't expected.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" he shouted behind him, glancing back briefly. I could've attacked him then. But I didn't. Something about him…intrigued me. He brought his head back around to face me and raised his key again. I hissed and crouched down, eyeing it warily. In a flash of light it was gone, the boy straightening his stance from his fighting crouch to a standing position. But I could tell he was ready to summon the blade again, if need be.

Me I did the same, standing respectfully as four other people came into the clearing. One was very short, wore a red suit, and had ears like a mouse. His face scrunched up when he saw me, summoning a blade not unlike the one the first boy had. I hissed and backed away. The first boy laid a comforting arm on the mouse's arm, causing him to get rid of the blade.

The third and fourth held the same stance, one wearing a black coat, the other wearing a yellow vest. The black coat one had long brown hair, and yellow vest had long gray hair. But it was the fifth that caught my attention.

She had red hair, almost down to her waist. Her skirt was very short, leaving little to the imagination, while it connected to the top portion of her shirt. It was pink, of course. But she too held a pose, as if ready to fight at any moment.

It was black shirt that spoke. "Sora, who is this?"

Ah, so his name was Sora. I stored that in my memory for later use.

"I dunno, Leon. I thought she was a heartless at first, but she didn't attack me." Sora replied, letting a little bit of the tension fall from his shoulders. I could tell from one glance that Sora thought Leon was, well, pretty cool.

"Sora…friend? Sora…enemy?" I was surprised I had spoken, almost as much as they were. Sora hesitated for a moment, then walked over to me. I stood stock still, ready to attack if I had to. He came closer. And closer. Finally, he was only three feet away. His eyes met mine.

"Do you know what you are?" he asked, staring into my eyes. I shook my head, gesturing to myself and then to him. Luckily, he understood what I was trying to say.

"No, you're not like us. You're…different," his eyes rolled over my body, scanning me, taking in all the information I could. I don't know why, but I suddenly became very self conscious of my revealing clothes. "Do you know your name?" I shook my head, in response to his question. I didn't even know where I came from either. He carefully reached out and took my arm in his hand, squeezing ever so slightly. I shivered at his touch, and felt myself warm inside. Suddenly his grip grew tighter while that infernal blade appeared in his hands again. I was about to struggle free, but his eyes told me that he meant no ill will.

"Sora…hurt," I whimpered, and he let go. I rubbed my sore arm, grateful. But the blade remained in his hand.

"Can you touch this? Does it scare you?" He asked with a wary look.

I gulped, knowing the wrong answer probably meant death. "Scared…but I touch," I extended my hand to touch the key that made me tremble in trepidation. My hand inched towards it, afraid of what might happen. A mere second late, I felt contact.

A slight tingle ran through my body nothing more. I removed my hand. Sora eyed me suspiciously, as if I was something evil.

"Leon, what do you make of this? I could feel that she was a heartless, but nothing happened when she touched the Keyblade." Oh, so it was a Keyblade. I felt a tingle in the back of my mind at the word, a faint memory. I grasped it and pulled.

A black light blinded me for a moment, making me temporarily disabled. If Sora, Leon, and the others wanted to kill me, now was their chance.

But they didn't. Their mouths were staring at me wide eyed in shock. I looked down to see why. In my hand was a Keyblade. A small gasp escaped from my mouth as I stared at the blade. It looked so beautiful. It looked a lot like the one Sora carried, except the hilt was curved around in a circle, not a square. The only other difference was that one hilt was a white color, shining like a star. The other hilt was a midnight black, radiating darkness. I looked back up to Sora.

"Key…blade?" I asked, uncertain. He nodded, coming a little closer.

"Do you know your name?" he asked, grasping my hand. At his touch I shivered, exited and afraid. I remembered to dumbly shake my head no. He smiled. "Then we'll give you one…Alexis."

End of chapter 1


End file.
